1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to mounting systems for connecting gas turbine engines to aircraft pylons.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbines engines typically mount to aircraft through pylons integrated into the aircraft structure using a mount assembly. The mount assembly connects the engine to the pylon and provides support to the engine by opposing vertical, lateral, and axial forces exerted by the engine by transmitting loads between the engine and the aircraft through the pylon.
The engine can exert a variety of loads on the mount assembly. For example, the engine exerts static loads associated with the mass of the engine in the vertical direction (i.e. loads directed upwards or downwards relative to normal orientation of an aircraft). The engine also exerts dynamic loads associated with engine operation, such as side loads (i.e. loads directed orthogonally with respect to an axis of rotation of the engine in an inboard or an outboard direction), torque loads (i.e. rotational loads directed about the axis of rotation of the gas turbine engine), and thrust loads (i.e. loads directed along the axis of rotation of the engine in either the forward or aft direction). The mount assembly exerts opposing forces in response to these loads, typically at locations where the mount assembly connects to the engine case.
One challenge with conventional mount assemblies is that the forces imposed by the mount assembly can deform the engine case. In configurations where a mount assembly connects to a case housing turbo machinery, such as a compressor case, deformation resulting from force transmitted through the mount assembly can alter tip clearances between stationary and rotating engine components within the engine (i.e. by making a circular case more oval in cross-sectional shape). In extreme circumstances, case deformation can also cause damage to internal engine components.
Conventional engine mount assemblies have generally been satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need for engine mounting assemblies that allow for efficient engine operation across a range of loading scenarios. There also remains a continuing need for engine mount assemblies that are lightweight and that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides solutions to these needs.